Under The Blossom Tree
by blackbloodedkunoichi
Summary: oneshot SasukexItachi, done for YanaGoya’s story, Inc, anal, yaoi, present for Hana J.


Under the blossom tree

Summary: one/shot Sasuke/Itachi, done for YanaGoya's story, Inc, anal, yaoi, present for Hana J.

Authors note: I got inspire by a very sexy picture drawn by YanaGoya 

----------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke…" talking

'Sasuke…' thinking

Sasuke sat on the brick wall under the cherry blossom tree, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards; the soft cherry blossoms falling on and around him.

He listened to the distant sounds of birds and the gentle sway of branches, he loved it here this was his place where he had time to himself. When he was younger, he and his family would come down here on long vacations or on some weekends.

He gave a small smile, his onyx hair swaying into his eyes with the breeze, dark blue showing where the sun shone on it. He brought his hand up to the back of his neck, massaging it until the muscles unknotted.

Sighing contentedly he slid of the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets and lazily walking towards the shoji doors that brought you out of the back garden. Dark eyes as sharp as an eagle, studied the area around himself, nothing out of the ordinary he slowly slid the shoji doors open, stepping in he closed it again.

Walking into his bedroom he took off his ninja sandals and let himself fall back on his comfy bed. Closing his eyes again, he drifted into a light sleep.

When Sasuke awoke again, it was 2 in the afternoon, rubbing his eyes lightly he got up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen making himself a drink of water.

He downed the water and set it on the counter; looking around himself he could have sworn he felt another presence. 'They want to play like that? Fine' he thought to himself, smirking.

Walking towards the main room, he sat down and calmly folded his arms, all his senses on alert for any sounds. Sasuke scowled as his thoughts drifted to his brother, it had been two years since he had last seen him, when he had been humiliated, his brother making him feel pleasures that he didn't want but loved in a sick and twisted kind of way. Itachi had told Sasuke he would be back to strip Sasuke of everything else he had.

Eyes darkening and his mind traveling further into the black abyss of his hatred, he did not sense the person closing in on him. He did notice when someone softly pulled him up from the ground and made him stand on his own feet. Sasuke, bewildered and eyes narrowing in anger, tried to look over his shoulder at the person.

The mysterious person wouldn't let Sasuke see them, steering him to the floor face first by his shoulders. "What the hell?" he grunted as a weight settled on his hips.

"Sasuke" a husky male voice interrupted his silent rage, the colour drained from Sasuke's face; that was Itachi's voice, "Itachi" he hoarsely whispered.

Too shocked to move, Sasuke lay still as he felt Itachi suck on his earlobe. "Remember what I said, little brother?" he whispered against his ear and breathing heavily against it.

Sasuke shuddered as the desire ran through his blood, the desire for his very own brother to touch him in the most intimate of places. Sasuke bit back a moan when he felt Itachi let his hand travel across his clothed chest, massaging the tense muscles.

"Tell me brother, do you want this?" Sasuke shook his head; hearing Itachi's chuckle "don't lie, brother" moving his hand down quickly he efficiently grabbed Sasuke's erection which was straining against his white shorts. Itachi tsked "mother always taught you not to lie" letting his hand squeeze Sasuke gently.

Sasuke groaned and felt himself being turned over, staring into his brothers bloody eyes with his own glassy black ones. Itachi crushed his lips against Sasuke's, getting a whimper from the smaller boy.

Letting his tongue probe the cavern of his brother, he felt Sasuke eagerly join in. the smell of burning wood and a wet forest filled his nostrils as he smelt his brothers scent, leaning into him he let his hands grasp his brothers hair.

He couldn't resist his brother, so the best thing to do was to give in and enjoy the ride, even if his family were watching him in disgust. Itachi brought Sasuke's shirt up, bringing adroit fingers to puckered nipples, pinching and teasing them lightly.

Sasuke whimpered lightly wanting more from his brother, Itachi broke off the heated kiss watching Sasuke arch up into his touch. He brought his lips to one of Sasuke's nipples, sucking on it and letting his tongue swirl around it, giving the same treatment to the twin.

Sasuke mewled "Itachi, why are you doing this" he struggled to ask his question, Itachi brought his face an inch away from Sasuke's and whispered, "because I can" then slowly let his thumbs rest on the waist band of Sasuke's shorts. Slowly he pulled them down, revealing red silky boxers; Itachi smirked quickly pulling down Sasuke's boxers as well. Sasuke blushed as Itachi's heavy gaze stared intently at his member; Sasuke's mouth fell open and his head fell backwards when he felt Itachi take his cock into his mouth.

"Aniki…" he groaned, burying his hands into soft hair and pulling Itachi closer to him wanting more of that sick pleasure. Itachi licked along the side of the member, blowing on it lightly looking up and locking gazes with his brother.

Sasuke broke the eye contact, not being able to hold the intensity of them. He whimpered when he felt Itachi pull away but shuddered as Itachi's hand wrapped around him firmly stroking him roughly.

He stopped suddenly, getting up and taking off his shirt and pants with his boxers, letting the Akatsuki cloak cover them. "Sasuke, are you ready for this?" he asked with an emotionless voice.

Sasuke looked at him quite surprised but nodded his head "please aniki…I need release" came his quiet reply. Itachi let a slow smirk onto his face bringing two fingers to Sasuke's mouth and nudging them in-between the bruised –from his kisses- lips.

Looking at his brother in bewilderment he saw Itachi arch an eyebrow in curiosity, "suck" he commanded. Sasuke obeyed and sucked on the fingers, coating them with his saliva.

Gently taking them out of Sasuke's mouth he gave a harsh kiss to the lips and then turned Sasuke over so he could get to the boys entrance. Letting his fingers glide between Sasuke's butt cheeks he let them slide in. Sasuke gave a yelp of pain, god it i stung /i .

Letting his fists hold onto the Akatsuki cloak he shut his eyes in pain. This was supposed to be pleasurable? Sasuke bit his lip to stop the whimpers of pain coming out, he felt Itachi glide his hand around his hip and stroke his erection again.

Sasuke gasped at the pleasure and pain mixed together, rocking his hips with the motion of Itachi's fingers and hand. When Itachi put in a third finger Sasuke tensed, whimpered silently and bow his head forward.

Itachi gave his neck a nip, the soothed it with his tongue; when Sasuke started to moan with pleasure again he deemed him ready. Bringing lube out of his pant pocket he coated it generously to his straining member.

Pulling Sasuke up by his hips he let his member thrust into the warmth. Sasuke threw his head back and screamed in pain, feeling his insides tear at the unknown intrusion, struggling to pull away from Itachi and get the huge thing out of him!

Itachi smoothed his hands out over Sasuke's back trying to relax the boy, himself in heaven at the tightness of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know why Itachi was being so nice to him, here he was on the floor his own brother fucking him and he was nearly crying from the pain.

He didn't want Itachi to think him weak; after all he was the one who was going to defeat Itachi. Sasuke grit his teeth, pushing back into Itachi, hard. As he did that he felt the tears of pain fall down his face, and couldn't help the cry that wretched its way out of his mouth.

He heard Itachi chuckle, "Sasuke, everyone has to get used to it just relax you muscles and the pain will soon go away", doing as Itachi said he relaxed his muscles but didn't really notice a difference.

Itachi pulled out, then thrust back in, feeling Sasuke's back arch in pain again, he frowned and tried a different angle, hearing Sasuke's loud moan of pleasure he gave a small smile, there it was.

Aiming for that place over and over again, Itachi let one arm glide up Sasuke's clothed back, his other arm being gripped by Sasuke's hand tightly, Sasuke's other hand underneath his flushed face.

Itachi's lips parted slightly when he saw Sasuke's face, the lust evident in the one eye Itachi could see. Thrusting into the boy harder he felt Sasuke tighten around him, climax nearly upon both of them, Itachi gave a couple more hard thrusts, letting his hand once again stroke Sasuke's cock harshly feeling Sasuke release on his hand and himself explode inside of Sasuke.

They lay there panting for a moment, the pink blossoms falling around them, Itachi got up shakily, getting his clothes back on while staring at his brother who was now fighting sleep.

He pulled Sasuke up into his arms and carried towards the bedroom, leaving him laying on the bed under the covers and giving him a kiss on the lips, one last look and he left.

Authors note: gulp sorry about the ending I had to finish it quickly because my mum wanted to go sleep and currently my computer is in her room --. I'm not really good a grammar and also…I am British but my stupid word document is in US mode feh.


End file.
